bleachlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach Legends Wiki:Roleplay Project Committee
| textColour = white }} This area is where the administration will handle issues involving the site's roleplays. It is to be lead by the 's two roleplay administrators. It is referred to as the Second Division of the Policy & Standards Committee. Project Description The roleplay administrators, and anyone else they chose to join them on this project, are responsible for moderating the site's roleplays. They do this by monitoring ongoing roleplays and signaling user's on that roleplay's talk page when godmoding, cheating, or any other questionable activities occur in the roleplay. Therefore, their jobs are to make sure that roleplays are played fairly and that one user isn't getting the short end of the stick. There are exceptions, for example, in the case that one character is obviously stronger than another, it may not be considered godmoding if that character is being played well within its skill range. Those that are members of this project, including the roleplay admins themselves, must adhere to these procedures when they moderate other users' roleplays to ensure that they aren't abusing their powers. Please not the this committee does not have jurisdiction over personal stories and fan-fictions; only roleplays. Committee Members Committee members are charged with the duties mentioned in the first section, and are meant to help the Captain (the Roleplay Admin) in doing his job. They have the support of the administration when moderating roleplays so long as they follow the polices of the site, as well as their own procedures. At anytime, the committee can only hold up to five members maximum; including the Captain and lieutenant. It is generally advisable that people other than committee members not post on this page unless it is to request moderation of a roleplay that they are apart of. Don't come here to tattle on other people in their roleplays. The "Comments and Discussion" section below is where these issues should be posted. Member Responsibilities * Moderate roleplaying in the form of godmoding, cheating, and foul play in general. * Assist members who have never roleplayed here before to get them familiar with our style of doing things. * Undo vandalism to roleplaying pages. Committee Member Powers * Captain: Leader of the committee. The Captain is allowed to close roleplays, via the Protect option, if the warnings of this committee are not adhered to. It may be re-opened (unprotected) at he/she's discretion. * Lieutenant: Second in command of the committee. Also a Roleplay admin. Becomes Captain if the current captain steps down or goes inactive for a long period of time. Has rollback rights for the undoing of vandalism to roleplay pages. * All members are allowed to give warnings on Roleplay articles' talk pages, following procedure. * All members can request the captain to protect (lock) a roleplay if policy isn't adhered to. Membership Qualifications Anyone may nominate themselves on this page's talk page for a place on the committee, so long as there are vacant seats. A user must be active, have had no blocks for several months, and must be both familiar with site policy and committee procedures before being accepted. Also, it is preferred that users have a large amount of mainspace edits (edits to normal articles, rather than user pages or blogs) before they are considered for the committee. Afterwards, a vote will be held by the committee, and if accepted, that user may be added to the table above. Removal of Seated members Conditions under which an involuntary (people can always resign) removal would be considered, * In-active for one month or more. * Repeated abuse of privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of wiki's policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section NOT its talk page) by one member and seconded by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the Captain might choose to put the matter straight to the admins for them to vote for rights and dropping the member from the committee or, if I am unsure I can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the committee members want the person evicted, I will pass it along to the admins with the recommendation that they be dropped. Requests for Moderation If you need committee attention on a roleplay you are currently involved in, please leave a link to the page in this section below these words, and a committee member will assist you. Category:ProjectsCategory:Administration